Dan Vs Hub Network
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: The show of everyone's favorite rageful psychopath... is now cancelled! In what could be Dan's final plot at revenge, he seeks to destroy the one place that created him and eventually betrayed him. Will Dan, Chris, and Elise succeed? Click here and find out! (Don't worry its not dead yet!)
1. You've Been Cancelled

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to my first Dan Vs. Fanfiction.**

 **Now this idea is a generic episode of our beloved show of our ill tempered, rage fitting maniac... with a twist. It's breaking the Fourth Wall.**

 **This idea was created over my actual hatred over Hub Network (now Discovery Family) canceling the show. This was the second time they canceled a show I liked on the network. The first time they screwed up was Transformers: Prime. So I decided to take my anger over the network through Dan.**

 **On a side note, this story will also make negative references to the only show on the network right now, "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". Now I am not a Brony, but in case you are a Brony or a Pegasister, I would like to apologize in advance because I don't want to offend a whole fan base. These are only made to entertain readers and to maintain Dan's character.**

 **So without a hassle, here's the series finale Hub Network does not want you to see...**

* * *

 **Dan Vs.**

A warm morning in Los Angeles, California with the sun shining brightly. The scenery reflects a clean, vibrant, and lively city, with each building representing those aspects... well except for one. Casa Paradisio. This old, run down apartment building seems to be the only place in L.A. that seems to be due for demolition. However, only one of the apartments is worse than the building itself.

Inside apartment #8 lives Dan. A pale, short, and fairly angry little man, sitting on a dirty, torn up couch with duct tape on some holes. He also has a furry gray cat on his lap named Mr. Mumbles. Don't let the name fool ya. Mr. Mumbles is actually a girl. Dan pets Mr. Mumbles as he watches a pro wrestling match on TV inside his pigsty he calls his home.

Dan: Come on Dean Ambrose! Take that fat jerk down!

During one of his edge sitting moments, Dan's best friend, Chris walked in his house holding a stack of letters. Some on red envelopes. Dan quickly takes notice of his unexpected visitor.

Dan: What are you doing here?!

Chris: Your locks are broken. I could easily slip inside and anytime.

Dan just rolled his eyes.

Chris: You have a ton of mail by the way.

He starts scanning through the envelopes

Chris: Bill, bill, bill, bill, eviction notice, eviction notice, eviction notice, eviction notice. You have a ton of eviction notices.

Chris holds up the red envelopes with the words, "City of Los Angeles: Eviction Notice" stamped in big black letters in the front.

Dan: Can I see those?

Chris: Um. Sure.

He gives Dan the red envelopes.

Dan: Thanks, I was running out of toilet paper.

Chris: Dan. I'm starting to worry for you. You're gonna get evicted any day now, what are you gonna do when you lose your house?

Dan: Simple, I'll just crash at your place.

Chris: You know Elise will not like it if you spend even one night with us. Besides, we always serve three plates of food each day, and that means I'll have to give the third plate to you, I like eating both portions.

Dan: You're always thinking with your gut! Knock it off and excercise!

Chris just rolled his eyes and looks at the last envelope hidden in the very bottom of the stack.

Chris: It's an envelope from Hub Network.

Dan: great, I bet it's to let us know we've been renewed for a fourth season. Open it and read it to me.

Chris tears the envelope and pulls out a folded letter. He unfolds it and starts to read.

* * *

 _To the Characters of 'Dan Vs.'_

 _We regret to inform you today that as of right now, 'Dan Vs.' Is hereby..._

* * *

Chris stops in mid sentence as his eyes widen at one specific word.

Dan: We've been what? We've been what?!

Chris: C...c...c... cancelled...

Dan: What?!

He swipes the letter from his hand and continues to read the letter.

* * *

 _While Hub Network is dedicated to bringing the best in entertainment for families, and you have been very successful over the show's three year run, we have decided to look for alternatives to the schedule. Simply put, your show isn't as successful as "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". We've decided to cancel every show on the schedule, and replace with a nonstop run of "My Little Pony" so we can get more ratings. Besides it's what everyone wants._

 _We thank you for the many years you have put forth for the entertainment of children and families but once again, to reiterate, no one wants you or anything else anymore._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Board of Directors of Hub Network_

* * *

Dan only stares blankly at the piece of paper while Chris starts to worry for him.

Chris: Um, Dan? Are you okay?

Dan then crumples the letter.

Dan: We got cancelled?

Chris: Dan I know it sucks but...

Dan: We got cancelled because people prefer to watch some girly show now?!

Chris: Dan please don't do something you'll regret...

But Dan stomps out of the apartment and stops in the middle of the street. Cars swerve to the side and crash into buildings, telephone poles or other cars as Dan raises his fist with the crumpled letter and yells to the top of his lungs...

Dan: HUUUUUUUUUUUB NETWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORK! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

 ***Clang!* *Clang!***

 **DAN VS.**

 ***Fwoosh!***

 **HUB NETWORK**

 **A/N: Well looks like that's the last straw for Dan. Thanks a lot Hub for canceling this awesome show! Will Dam get his comeuppance or will Hub Network forever be known as the people who greedily cancelled all their shows for just one?**

 **Find out next time!**


	2. Elise's Decommission

**Hey guys... hehe... this is awkward... I apologize for the five month hiatus. I've been very busy in the past few months. I've been working on other stories, I had high school to deal with. I even went to my very first WrestleMania in April, though you won't care unless you're a WWE fan.**

 **Anyways I forgot this story was here so I apologize for the delay.**

 **Anyways here's Part 2**

Dan is walking around the apartment with an angry look on his face as Chris tries to calm him down.

Chris: Dan calm down. It's okay.

Dan: I'LL EAT THEIR CHILDREN!

Chris: Dan you've already said that! And that's still disgusting!

Dan: We've been cancelled, gosh darn it!

He restrains himself from swearing but opens his eyes and realizes something good from cancellation.

Dan: Wait! We've been cancelled! I can swear for real!

He takes a deep breath as Chris covers his ears.

Dan: SON OF A...

*static*

 **A/N: Technical Difficulties. Please wait :D *troll Texan face***

*static*

Dan sighs in relaxation as his cursing spree has finished.

Dan: Boy! That felt good!

Chris: I didn't even know there were so many ways to curse!

As relaxed as Dan might seem to be, he's still angry but this time, Dan is beyond the maximum limit to get angry like he usually is.

Dan: That still doesn't ignore the fact that we've been cancelled! Over a show with girly rainbow colored donkeys!

Chris: Look, Dan, I know your upset, but cancellation can be a good thing.

Dan: Name one thing?

Chris looks down at his feet and stares at them. He also grabs his arm and rubs it nervously.

Chris: Um... well... let's see... theres... um... I guess you can... uh... maybe you can... uh...

Dan crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow to him.

Dan: Uh-huh. I didn't think so.

Chris: Look, I know this is all new to us but why don't you just calm down, we'll grab a bite to eat.

Dan: Seriously, what is with you and food?!

He only shrugs and turns away from Chris and walks down the sidewalk.

Chris: Dan? Where are you going?!

Dan: Your house!

Chris: What?! Dan you can't...

Dan: Why? Is it because Elise is there?!

Chris: Yeah!

Dan: Oh relax you big baby! It's not like it's her time of the month!

Chris frowns at Dan's inappropriate joke. He shakes his head and follows the pale, short tempered man.

The two arrive at the house where Chris' wife Elise is sitting on the couch reading a book. Chris walks into the house much to Elise's delight, however this proves to be short lived as Dan walks in too much to Elise's annoyance. She talked one look at Dan's superbly angry face and motions Chris to come to her.

Elise: What is Dan's vendetta on this time?

Chris: The TV network.

Elise: Did they cancel a show of his?

Chris: Something like that...

He shows Elise the letter from Hub Network which she reads. As she finishes the letter, her eyes widen in shock.

Elise: What?! WE'VE been cancelled?!

Dan walks up to Elise, unwilling to calm down despite pleas from Chris.

Dan: Now do you see why we're all in trouble?

Elise only snickers as Dan is in outrage.

Elise: I guess this means you won't be doing anymore revenge plots, huh?

Dan: Oh no... I'm doing one last plot! I'm getting revenge on those jerks and make them rue the day they decided to cancel us!

Dan stands triumphantly, hoping to get Chris and Elise on board but of course like most of his dastardly plans, they usually go against this plan.

Elise: Yeah, I don't think so Dan. Who cares if we get cancelled, that means I won't have to deal with you every week.

Dan: You don't understand! We've been taken off the air because apparently the audience wanted more of those girly ponies! I can already imagine how horrible those people are. A bunch of fat smelly, slobs, living in their mom's basement, hanging My Little Pony toys on the walls, dressing up in pink, girly pajamas, drawing the horses doing... unimaginable, things... to each other

He shudders in fear over what a casual brony, a fan of My Little Pony, would be doing.

Dan: Those sick freaks! *hurls a bit*

Elise: I'm still not helping you.

Dan: Oh come on!

Dan springs back into what his normal attitude would be, angry. He then starts to argue with Elise over how they should get payback on the network for canceling the show while Dan once again bashes the bronies for what he believes is a poor choice in life. As the argument continued, Elise's wristwatch starts beeping.

Elise: Umm... that's my... car alarm. I think a raccoon bumped into it in the garage. I'll go check it out.

She makes a dash to the garage, leaving Dan completely dumbfounded.

Dan: Chris, what is up with that woman?

As Dan and Chris were walking in the living room, Elise looks from side to side before activating her wristwatch communicator.

Communicator: Eagle's Nest to Dancing Shadow. Come in Dancing Shadow

Elise: Dancing Shadow here. What is the problem?

Communicator: uh... There is no problem.

Elise: then why are you calling me?

Communicator: Well... As you may know, that show we were in recently got cancelled...

Elise: Yeah... I'm aware.

Communicator: Anyway we at the agency decided it would be best to decommission you effective immediately.

Elise: What?!

Communicator: Oh don't act like that Dancing Shadow. You knew this was gonna happen the moment we get cancelled.

At this point, Elise was beyond shocked. Due to the shoe me getting cancelled, she is getting decommissioned.

Elise: That's not fair! You can't do this to me!

Communicator: It's already done, Elise.

This time the voice Refers to Elise by her codename instead of her actual name, making this seem absolutely serious.

Communicator: Oh, and we're sending a squad to erase your memories. So say goodbye to your husband and friends.

Elise: What?!

Communicator: Don't contact me again.

The communicator shuts off. Elise is looking at the ground in fear. She gets decommissioned because the show is cancelled. Not only that but her memories are due to be deleted. She can't let this happen.

Elise: There's no way I'm letting this go down easily.

Elise marches back into her living room where Dan and Chris were still arguing.

Dan: And that's why wrestling is an important factor that made me who I am today

Chris: Um Dan, that's a nice story and all, but that doesn't explain how this connects to getting revenge on the network.

Dan: Have you not been listening Chris. I said that...

Dan looks to the side and sees Elise come back.

Elise: I'm in.

Dan and Chris: You're what?!

Elise: I said I'm in. Now let's get in the car. Right now.

Dan: Hold up. Since when do you get to boss me around?!

Elise then marches up to Dan and stares directly at his furious eyes.

Elise: Do as I say, or else I'll get revenge on Hub instead of you!

Dan thinks for a brief moment before shrugging.

Dan: I'm only going just because I wanna.

He then walks to the garage as he gets in the car. Chris looks at Elise with a rather curious look. What has gotten into Elise. Normally she doesn't go along with Dan's ridiculous revenge ploys, and when she does get involved it's only because something provokes her.

Chris: Elise? What's gotten into you?

Elise: Hmm? Oh, I'll explain later, babe. Let's just go.

Chris stares at he innocently smiling face. But seeing nothing strange, Chris goes to the garage. Elise then follows suit as she gathers all her secret agent gadgets around the house and stuffs it in a duffel bag. She makes a dash around the house, gathering all that she can as black cars and black vans drive into the neighborhood as they all approach the house.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: Im back for real this time! And yes I do apologize for the delay as I completely forgotten about this. It wasn't my fault. Real life gets in the way. Anyway as you can see, I've made the characters totally aware that there been living in a TV show the entire time. It adds another sense of hilarity that I think makes this unite to other Dan Vs. fanfics out there.**

 **As as you can see with the risk of losing her memories, she decides to take revenge on the network all of a sudden. Is she doing this for the heck of it... or is there more to this reason than meets the eye?**

 **I can't say, you'll have to find out soon .**

 **And I do want to take the time to thank each and every one of you who still reviewed despite my absence. Your reviews and support for the story definitely motivated me to come back to this. So to the bottom of my heart, I do say thank you.**

 **And to those who reviewed on behalf of the brony community, thank you for understanding thst you guys will be picked apart, and for enjoying so far. Don't worry. I won't go to harsh on the jokes directed to MLP and the fans. And I don't really mean what Dan says about you all being... you know... that which he described. I'm sure you're all nice and not disgusting at all.**

 **Anyways stay tuned next time for the next chapter, it surely will** ** _drift_ along well.**


End file.
